If $x \oplus y = 3x-5y$ and $x \dagger y = x(y-4)$, find $-3 \dagger (3 \oplus 2)$.
First, find $3 \oplus 2$ $ 3 \oplus 2 = (3)(3)-(5)(2)$ $ \hphantom{3 \oplus 2} = -1$ Now, find $-3 \dagger -1$ $ -3 \dagger -1 = -3(-1-4)$ $ \hphantom{-3 \dagger -1} = 15$.